


A Momentary Reprieve

by ytf_chevalier



Series: Ignoct Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Hurt/Comfort, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: Ignis Scientia always prided himself on his punctuality. Well, he used to.





	A Momentary Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for @CobaltDynasty on twitter! I'll always take any excuse to write sap of these two older happy boys!! I hope you like it!

Before the end of the world, Ignis Scientia always prided himself on his punctuality.

It was a necessity for the life he lead and also a bit of a point of honor. No matter the workload, his training schedule, the chaos of the Citadel, moods of the staff, or of the Crown Prince—he would be there with work completed and five minutes ahead.

Nowadays, he was stunned if he made any meeting at all.

But his face still burned as he tried to hold his dignity while leaping up the pristine marble staircase three steps at a time. Ignis heaved a breath as he caught sight of the deep onyx door which held his fifth meeting of the day. Scout reports were a trite chore but occasionally could contain vital information. His hands were just curling around the gilded silver knob as his ears finally picked up the faint words coming from the other side of the thick wood.

“-shipment finally arrived. The Coernix Station Outpost sends its thanks and agreed to allow the Hunters to resume bounty work now that the area is now stable. Oh and-” An odd clearing of the throat passed through the door. “Um. The man who runs the outpost wanted me to mention that he, uh, wants to know if you wanted to resume the Regalia races? He claims that he, ah, misses them. Your Majesty.” Ignis bit back a gasp, he could practically feel the last words reverberate through his mind as it went blank. He felt his feet skid back a fraction.

But his hands had other ideas as he suddenly found them frantically shoving at the ornate handle and scrabbling to get the door open.

He stumbled into the room just in time to see the shake of finely dressed shoulders, long dark hair tumbling in front of a chuckling grin, and bright blue eyes warm with mirth.

“King Noctis.” Ignis found his mouth saying, the air passing pathetically through his throat as the man turned towards him, his smile growing.

“Ignis! Good to see you, we were just wrapping up.” Noctis said with a wave before turning back towards the now cornered looking scout in piecemeal armor. Ignis’s eyes caught the flaking emblem emblazoned on the girl’s shoulder, Kingsglaive, or what passed for it these days. Uniforms and proper training were a luxury the newly birthed kingdom could not afford. Many young survivors of the Fall wanted to assist the rebuilding of the world. And instead of joining a finely run military force of the crown, they were instead told to gather whatever dark clothing they could find and given the equivalent of silver nail polish to haphazardly brand it before running off to give supplies and round up whatever they could find in the ruins of the old world. It was a rough and ramshackle group, but a necessary one built with youthful hope and fiery determination.

Needless to say, they were King Noctis’s favorite unit.

“Unfortunately, the Regalia’s racing days are behind her. But tell him it was kind of him to think of us. They were fun.” King Noctis said, his smile turning warm and nostalgic as the scouting girl nodded. The king paused and flipped through the journal resting in his hands, the metal ring on his finger catching the light as his fingers danced over the pages.

“I don’t see any mention of Rachsia Bridge Outpost.” He said, eyes flicking at the scout who chewed her lip and sighed.

“Yes, Your Majesty. Rachsia Bridge has said they are fully stocked and need no further assistance.” She said, her bitten nails fidgeting with the clasps on the side of her pant leg. King Noctis nodded thoughtfully.

“And what are your thoughts on that matter?” He said as the girl seemed to start.

“Your Majesty?” She squeaked out as Noctis cocked his head and gave her a smile.

“You saw the outpost with your own eyes, Kingsglaive. What are your thoughts?” He said and waited patiently as the girl stuttered for a moment before closing her eyes.

“Rachsia Bridge is run by old Hunters. The ones from before,” The Kingsglaive paused for a breath. “I don’t think they are used to assistance. And are maybe being....stubborn. Your Majesty.”

“Thank you.” King Noctis said before walking around his desk, his eyes finally settling on Ignis who stood rigidly by the door. “What do you think?” Ignis blinked for a moment, before silently cursing himself and walking forward. He had a job to get done. In a few easy steps, he walked to the large map spread over the King’s desk. It was littered with small markers, broken chess pieces, and stray highlighter lines. He put a hand to his mouth, quietly running the figures from his second meeting of the day, and turned back towards his King who seemed to be watching him with amusement. Bright laughter bubbling behind his crystalline eyes. Ignis tried his best to ignore it.

“If we redirect the squadron returning from Old Lestallum through their encampment, they can drop their excess supply rather then return here and waste away precious time redistributing it for the next outfit,” He dropped his gaze to the scout. “That would be the official story.”

“So they get to keep the rations and their pride.” King Noctis said, his hand to his chin as he smirked at his Chamberlain. “Excellent work as always, Ignis.”

“You’re too kind, Your Majesty.” Ignis replied stiffly as the scout looked at the map.

“You’re gonna have to move fast, Kingsglaive. Can you do it?” King Noctis asked, but the girl’s eyes had already turned to steel as she nodded firmly.

“I can do fast, Your Majesty.” The Kingsglaive bowed and rapidly made her retreat as the two men in the room waited in silence as her armored boots clanked on the marble staircase.

Ignis counted the fading steps as he felt a hand curl slyly around his waist.

“You're incorrigible.” He sighed as he pulled the hand off his waist and pressed a kiss to the scarred palm as Noct snickered.

“You love me.” He said giving Ignis a grin and pushing off the table into his arms. “I missed you.”

Ignis felt his breath stick as he wrapped his arms around Noct. The King of New Lucis. Their work had kept them busy, the end of the world was nothing to sneeze at.

Even with the preparation, it seemed like everything was in shambles. But Noct was alive. Ignis felt Noct’s spine arch up to meet his lips in a kiss, his hands moving readily to touch the edge of Noct’s cheekbone. His mouth was warm. Alive. The flicker of a teasing tongue was there as Ignis felt himself smile against Noct’s lips.

“And I as well, Your Majesty.” He breathed, pressing closer to Noct. Never close enough. There was a huff of a sigh between them as Noct pouted.

“Again with that ‘majesty’ crap,” Noct scowled and poked Ignis in the side. “How did you get worse with that title garbag-” Noct suddenly swallowed his words as he felt the rumble of laughter in Ignis’s chest. The deep vibrations sending a heated curl through his stomach. Ignis pressed forward. He wasn't wearing his gloves. It seemed the thing to notice as his hands cupped Noct’s face and his bare thumb trailed a line to his mouth.

“I waited a long time to call you that, Your Majesty.” Ignis said as Noct found himself being backed up into his desk, his calves hitting the heavy wood.

“Oh,” He said intelligently as Ignis’s mouth found his again. He let himself be lost in the slow heady sensation before a snicker escaped his throat. “You really did miss me, huh? You should have seen your face when you walked in.” Ignis’s wandering hand froze in its place as Noct laughed louder at the now comical scowl on Ignis’s face.

“It’s been three days since I saw you last.” His voice rumbled against his chin as Noct let his laughter trail away and pecked the soft stubble on Ignis’s cheek.

“I know. It’s been so busy. It seems like the world will end again if we take a nap.” Noct sighed and let his head fall forward, leaning on Ignis’s chest as the arms around him tightened.

“You have fifteen minutes until your next meeting.” Ignis said quietly as Noct felt his eyes droop. He couldn’t stop their slow slide but he frowned.

“But I just got to see you,” He whined as Ignis’s hands rubbed slow circles on his back. “I don’t want to waste it sleepin-”

“When was the last time you slept, Noct?” Ignis said as Noct froze.

“Uh, last night?” He said as Ignis huffed.

“The rally went past midnight. Then you spoke with the Crownsguard until dawn.” Ignis recited as Noct slumped further into his chest.

“Then that might have been two nights ago.” Noct admitted slowly as Ignis held him tighter.

“That night where you stayed up reading the scouting reports to cross-reference them with the financial dossiers?” He said as Noct’s eyes slipped closed, a deep breath passing through his lips.

“Alright. Fine. Only until the next meeting.” Noct said, his hands clutching at the fabric on Ignis’s back. “But only until then, alright?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” As soon as the words passed through his lips, the weight in his arms got heavier as Noct’s breath slowly turned to a steady rhythm. Ignis smiled, twisting one hand further up to tuck a long strand of hair from his king’s face. With his hair tied back and bangs pressed to the side pairing with his peaceful resting face, he could almost pass as his younger self. Sleeping wherever he saw fit and whining when he woke. Ignis felt a pang in his chest.

It wasn’t a perfect mirror. There were dark circles pressed under his eyes, a bone-deep weariness that was non-existent on his face before the fall. Small scars curled on his cheeks and down his lip. Ones that were light compared to the ones spanning down Ignis’s body, but there. But his body was warm. Alive.

Ignis pressed a kiss to the crown of dark hair.

 _Alive_. Noct was alive.

That was all that mattered.


End file.
